


A little truth or Dare

by Nat3601



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex Games, Smut, TMNT, Xeno, tmntsmut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nat3601/pseuds/Nat3601
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April invites Raph up to her farm house to er..... Move stuff around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little truth or Dare

Warning rated M for very adult situations if you are under 18 please move yourself along. 

I do not own TMNT I only write fan fiction about them please enjoy and please leave me a rating and/or comment if you so please. Thanks

 

A little Truth or Dare  
(One shot) Raphril 2k14 mainly but pick whatever canon you like. 

A snowy day in late November April and Raphael had driven upstate to her late granddad's old farm house to fix up things for the upcoming spring. A great work in progress, it was probably going to take a few visits to make it right and spending a few hours getting wood and moving things around in the barn they made their way over to farm house.  
"Brrrr, we can warm up in here Raph, I can make us something to eat if you'd like?" April said stomping her boots free of the snow. The cold didn't seem to bother the giant red clad turtle much, she had asked him to accompany her to help move some stuff around. She had wanted to fix the place her dad had left her after he'd died, and it was all she could do in his memory to make it feel like home again. It would also be a place of refuge for her and her friends when they needed respite from their homes in the city. "I hope your in the mood for spaghetti" she half smiled. Raphael didn't mind anything she cooked, he was secretly happy just to be with her. She was probably unaware, but he would have followed her to the moon if she'd asked him to. He was surprised when she invited him alone to come out, but he didn't ask why, risking her bringing more bodies like Mikey or even Leo along for the extra help. Knowing him, she probably thought he'd enjoy the peace out in the country, and it was nice being out here just him and her. 

 

"Thanks for helping move all that old wood in the barn, I definitely wouldn't have been able to do it myself. Hey, can you light the fireplace maybe? Looks like the snow outside isn't going to let up, guess we can crash here tonight if need be." April smiled at him. Raph grunted back his response walking over to the fireplace. He got to work setting up a nice blaze as she worked her way through the kitchen. It wasn't to long before the farm house was toasty and warm and the spaghetti was boiling on the small stove. Raph wondered to himself if this was what couples did when they were married, he then blushed putting the thought out of his mind as he stoked the fire, why would that ever happen to him of all people, it was such a far out fantasy for him to think about. While he waited for April to join him in the living room, he tried making himself at home on the small couch, but after finding that impossible he sat on the floor, sprawling out to get more comfortable, he managed to kick over the coffee table quite nicely, he groaned to himself as he righted it again. April watching him from the kitchen stifled a small giggle as he struggled. "What?! What's so funny? never seen a turtle kick furniture around before?" Raphael a little embarrassed smirked at her. April told him that supper was almost ready.

 

It was quiet, almost to quiet and being out in the country meant no television cable or video games, and as they ate the only sounds you could hear in the house was the blazing fire place and the snow swirling outside. If Mikey were here he would have gone batty by now with nothing to do. After dinner Raph sat there spinning one of his sais, he wasn't very talkative tonight, so April happily made up most of their conversation. 

 

April enjoyed the quiet time she was spending with her friend. It wasn't often she got to sit with the one who was brooding and angsty. Although she realized over the years that as they'd gotten to know each other, he was a lot gentler, more quiet and even thoughtful when you got him one on one. She figured she'd be able just to talk to him without the background noises of the city or even his family around. For once she would have the real Raphael to herself. Aside from the other reason she'd brought him up there. Deep down she really liked him, but she didn't know if he possibly felt the same way, they were so different after all, and maybe he wasn't into human women anyway. Still to her it didn't matter, just his company was enough, and if that was as far as she could go with him then she was ok with that. As they sat quietly in the living room talking about life and random stuff, in a lull considering that there wasn't much to do, Raphael asked her if she maybe had beer in house. "Well I don't think so but my grandad might of had some whiskey he kept in his cellar, you want to maybe try that?" April asked him getting up. Raphael shrugged his shoulders. "Never tried it, but sure why not". 

 

April going down in the cellar looked around and found the mother load. "Booyah Raph! My Grandad was obviously an alcoholic, it ain't beer but I guess it'll do." she yelled up laughing. Raph smiled to himself, he loved hearing her laugh. Tacky as it sounded, but to him it reminded him of tinkling bells. Not that April was a delicate flower by any means but it was a cute girly laugh, feminine and he liked that. 

 

Bringing up three large bottles she plunked them down on the kitchen table, and bringing out some glasses, she suggested a friendly game of cups. Raph gave her a funny look, "Um yeah you ain't Casey Jones sweetheart, think you can hold your liquor like us? That's our kind a game but wit u not so much". April pursed her lips at him duck faced. "I could out drink you or that dunder head under this very table any day, smart mouth." Raphael chuckled, he loved bets and he loved it even more when she got all tough. "You obviously don't know me to well then, we could make this very interesting, if your game yeah?" April flexed her arms. "Ok Raph, let's play cups". He chuckled knowing he had this game well in the bag but he did admire her tenacity. "Ok what's your deal then? What do I get if I win?". He crossed his arms waiting for her reply. Tilting her head she thought about it, "Well how about all the bragging rights and my undying respect?" She laughed. "Hey! No, let's make this really interesting, how about every time you or I get a ping pong ball in the cup we do truth or dare, right? and if we miss or don't do the challenge, you or I still have to do truth or dare or take a drink." Raphael nodded his head at the challenge "So what your saying is we drink no matter what? sounds good to me," he said giving her thumbs up. April knew he could out drink her, but she figured putting in the extra bit would give her a fighting chance. Remembering the game from college it had been over four years and real fun. They weren't even playing yet and she was having a ball, and Raphael agreed saying he was game for anything. 

 

"Okay big man you go first" April said as she set up the cups. Raph threw the first ball and missed on purpose, eyeing her as he downed a shot of whiskey, he scrunched up his face and gave a shiver. "Ooohh that goes down real nice". April grabbed the cup out of his hand and put her hand on her hip, "Raph! That isn't how you play the game". He gave her a wink and a smirk and threw again, getting it in the cup this time she asked him truth or dare. Picking truth, she asked him if he ever had a first real kiss and with who. April tilted her head looking thoughtful at him and Raphael shaking his head no said it was her turn. Throwing the ball she missed, and Raph rubbing his hands together asked her truth or dare. Picking the latter, he told her she had to run outside barefoot in the snow for 30 seconds. April hated the cold and refused, so she took a shot scrunching up her face, and gave a shiver at the strength of the drink. Raphael chuckled, "Yea you'll be on the floor by the end of the night Miss O'Neil". April told him not to hold his breath. 

 

Going a few rounds they were on a roll. When it was his turn again he got the ball in as expected, but this time picking dare. April feeling a little brave from the whiskey asked him if he'd like to maybe kiss her. "Well you know? just to see what it's like and all. " April said looking sheepishly at him. He didn't know what to think, Raphael never imagined he'd ever get to kiss a girl much less April. "Um, ok ...".  
April feeling embarrassed piped up "Uh well you don't have to really.... I mean I just thought you'd like to try and..." Raph gazed into her eyes. "Well do you want me to kiss ya?". April looked back at him and told him yes. "Then bring yourself over here girl, and let's do this".

 

Raphael sat on kitchen chair as April moved toward him, a little awkward she put her hands on his shoulder smiling shyly at him. Gazing into each other's eyes both leaned in for the kiss, April had then closed her eyes but missed completely and kissed his nose instead. "Omg I totally missed" she giggled feeling a little tipsy. Raphael didn't mind at all, he just couldn't believe that they were playing cups one minute and now she was practically in his lap with her arms around him. He was not going to let her go now even if she missed again and kissed his forehead. Wrapping his arms around her waist he leaned in again and placed a long but gentle and sensual kiss on her lips. April pulled back breathing deeply, she had never been kissed like that ever. Surprisingly his lips tasted salty but sweet, reminding her of salted chocolate, and coming from Raphael of all people, who knew he could be so gentle. Cheeks flushed she smiled at him, she wanted nothing more than to be there with him and it was obvious he liked her as much as she did him. She was completely relieved that her feelings were reciprocated. 

 

Wanting to feel his lips on hers again she moved in closer sitting on his lap, legs wrapped around him she pressed her lips deeply onto his. Her mouth gently opened and her tongue found his, suckling, enjoying his taste. Forgetting herself as she kissed him, she began unconsciously rubbing up against his plastron. A slow heat began to build up between them, Raphael still couldn't believe that this was happening, was it just the alcohol talking or was this really her?. As they kissed sensual thoughts of her ran through his mind. This was more then he could have ever imagined, the many times he had laid in his own bed, dreams of him fucking her into the night. Bringing himself to orgasm and many times waking up to soaked sheets in the morning, a reminder of his own throes of unrequited passion. He had wanted her so bad it hurt, but he wasn't sure if this was what she wanted. Breathing hard he stopped her, "April I don't know if this is.... I mean do you really want this? I don't know if I can control myself here but I'll stop if you say no". April looked into his eyes and it was then she decided that she needed to feel his body against hers, to feel him deeply inside her. She responded by removing her shirt and pressed into him again, she had wanted him for a long time and had no words to express her hunger for him. 

 

She had started something that he wasn't sure he'd be able to stop or control. He began kissing her neck breathing in her scent, she smelled like peaches arousing him all the more, it was enough he began to feel his manhood rise. Running his hand up her back he nuzzled his mouth against her chest, April then unhooked the clasp of her bra allowing her large breast to fall softly before him. Letting out a small groan he attacked each of her rosy nubs with his tongue gentle swirling and sucking tasting the sweetness of her skin between his lips. She gasped in pleasure as his hand roamed under her skirt to her ass caressing, squeezing then in one shocking moment he gave a cheek a slap leaving a red welt. She let out a moan at that surprising him. "Oh, she likes it a little rough, omg she's so fucking hot" he thought to himself. It was then that April got up from him and seductively began removing the rest of her clothes, looking into his eyes she enjoyed his attention as he watched her enthralled. It was there she stood before him in the kitchen looking cute in just her pink panties "I'm definitely keeping those for a souvenir later" he smirked at her licking his lips. April giggled at him as she slid back in his lap. "Mmmm, want to maybe take this upstairs then?, it's more comfy up there" she ran her finger along his chest teasing him seductively. "You don't have to tell me twice babe" he said as he picked her up and swung her over his shoulder walking toward the stairs. Unable to resist he turned and gave one of her ass cheeks a love bite and April gasped in delight "Raph!" She laughed. 

 

Laying her on the bed he gazed down at her, and to him she looked so beautiful. He moved himself between her legs and propping up on his arms above her he looked into her eyes . "So here we are babe, you really want to do this? I mean we could go back down stairs and just take a drink you know." Raphael said smirking at her. April bit her lip "Oh Raph, your such a tease, I want you......I mean, I've wanted you for a long time now, you know?, mmm please". she panted. Cutting her words short he leaned in close and ran his tongue over her lips, "Mmmm, then tell big Raphie what you need girl, oooh, how about I do this? Ha, you like that? He had moved his hand down toward her soft mound gently rubbing her through the fabric. April squirmed at his touch moaning as he caressed her. It was in actuality that he'd never had sex before but he figured he watched enough porno flicks to fake his way through. So far everything he did only turned her on, so he continued wanting to please her. He watched her body as he stroked her feeling encouraged by her moans, and her scent drove him crazy but he stayed in control wanting to enjoy this for as long as he could. 

 

Slowly and deliberately he pulled her panties down and parting her legs for a better view he moved down to her mound placing his tongue between her lips, licking and sucking, he made her jump towards him writhing in bliss. Wrapping her legs around his shell, April moaned at the pleasure he gave her and he continued eating like he never tasted anything better. "Oh mmmm Unghh! Unghh! Oh Yess oh Yess!!!" She screamed his name as she orgasmed. Making her cum hard April mewled as he lapped at her sweet essence. By the time he was done his cock was out and raging hard. April got up to take a good look and gasped. His penis did not look like a typical human males, it was longer and bigger "He's so huge, how on earth is that going to fit?" she thought to herself. He chuckled as he watched her eyes go wide. "I'm gonna make you feel this, you ready?" April sat there and nodded her head. 

 

Sitting up on her elbows she looked up at him biting her lip and waited, she was ready to feel him. He looked back at her stroking the head of his cock, and slowly he pushed the tip just into the opening of her slit. Spreading her legs wider he lowered on to her pushing himself a little deeper and to distract her from his size, he placed his lips on hers giving her a deep long kiss. April's breath caught as he then finally buried himself all the way in. Resting there he gave her time to adjust to him, he never wanted to hurt her ever. Being inside her felt fucking amazing to him, here he was with the girl of his dreams and they were about to make love. Gazing deeply into her eyes he searched them to see if it was ok to continue. "Oh Raph, don't stop, I need you please," April then wrapped her arms around his neck, and he slowly began his thrusts. 

 

Raph felt her walls tightened around him and he couldn't believe how good she felt. He marvelled at the warm softness but intense pressure around him. He always dreamt of what it would be like when he was by himself and it was like nothing he could ever compare it to. Just thinking about what he was doing to April made his toes curl and forgetting himself he began thrusting harder. April's whimpers became louder, "Mmmmm, oh Raph ugnh ugnh OMG! Oh yes!!! Oh Yess!!" She never experienced anything like it, it was like a pain each time he hit, his thighs slapping against hers but it felt so good at the same time. She threw her head back and wailed as he picked up speed pistoning his cock into her pussy. He then pushed her legs over his shoulders, adjusting himself above her. The loud noises April made were turning him on immensely, he growled at the intensity of his movement within her and unconsciously, he let out a deep guttural sound from his chest. The bed squeaked and groaned from the weight of their pounding, and the head board sang in unison to each of his thrusts. He could feel a buildup deep within him of his imminent release. April ran her hands along his sides caressing the delicate skin that met the edge of his shell, and he shivered at her touch. His mouth pressed against hers as he felt himself begin to lose control. "Oh fuck!," He gasped as his orgasm overtook him and unconsciously he leaned into her biting her shoulder as he jack hammered all his hot seed deep inside her. It was all at the same time April had released her orgasm and cried letting it all out. Nothing existed to them in that very moment as they shared themselves with each other. It was unlike anything else in this world and they both wanted more, this would only be the beginning. 

 

Coming back to reality, Raphael opened his eyes gasping at April as his thrusts began to slow. He leaned his head against hers as they both broke out into laughter. April gently stroked the back of his head and breathing heavily she said, "That was the best game of truth or dare I've ever played in my life". Raphael kissed her neck then chuckled at her futile attempt of a joke. "Yea better then any drinking game I've ever played before". She nuzzled against him enjoying their closeness, it was only just earlier that she thought he wouldn't be into her at all. It was in this very moment she realized that she loved him. "Raphael I think I'm in love with you". Overtaken by emotion he gazed seriously into her eyes and told her he felt the same way. "I've loved you all this time April and it's funny that I couldn't tell you.... before all this". She stroked his cheeked as they laid there entangled in each other's arms. 

 

In their bliss they fell asleep as they were, it was a few hours later that they heard noises coming from downstairs. "Fuck me!" Raphael hissed to himself. April had laid a hand across his chest snuggling closer to him under the covers. Laying there Raphael thought he'd heard Mikey whistling over the mess in the kitchen, "What in the shell do you think happened here?" Mikey looked around at the mess April and Raphael left in their revelry. Leo scratched his head "Whoa, I'm not sure, but there's cups and ping pong balls everywhere". Realizing that his brothers were in the house he shook April awake, and giving her a quick kiss on the lips, he opened the window and quietly made his way out. If his brothers came upstairs and saw them now, they would know immediately what went down. To save himself and April embarrassment he thought quickly on his feet. He wanted what he shared with April to be their own, if the guys found out there would be endless questions and teasing. He also knew that Mikey had a crush on April and that it would not go over well if he found out that she had chosen Raphael. No, it was better if they didn't know. No explanations, nothing. 

 

Raphael had wanted to enjoy this moment to himself for a little while longer. Jumping down from the side of the house he ran around to the front knocking on the door to make it look like he was outside the whole time. Donny walking out of the barn had seen Raphael coming out of the side window and scratching his head, he followed behind him. As they all stood in the living room April came down looking dishevelled. "Uh hey! You guys what brings you up here? Raph and I were just organizing the place, uh right Raph?" Silent, He nodded his head in agreement. "Well you didn't get very far," Leo clucked his tongue looking around. "This place is a complete mess. Anyway we're here now, heard a storm was coming, and we were worried about you guys, figured we'd come up and an extra pair of hands would also be welcome." Raph scratched his head nodding in agreement. Donny looked at his brother bewildered, Raph was acting very strange it was very unlike him to be tongue tied like this, especially when he usually had a snappy comeback for Leo. Putting together what he'd witness so far it would be a simple matter of deduction to draw his conclusion. Crawling out of windows leaving piles of messes, loss of speech, odd behaviour. Donny definitely knew something was up but keeping quiet he'd wait for an opportunity to ask Raphael later. Going out side Donnie followed Raphael to the barn. Leo and Mikey stayed in the house with April helping her pick up the balls. 

 

As they moved stuff around in the barn Donny gave his brother a knowing look. Raphael ignored his brother stares, but finally after Donny stood there for what seemed like forever he gave in. "What smart guy?! Why you looking at me like you know something Donny?" Don tilted his head. "Well it seems to me that maybe you have something to tell". Donnie was good at provoking his brothers into divulging their secrets. He was patient and knew he could wear Raphael down if he wanted to. Then he dropped his question. "I saw you coming out of April's window, what was that all about?" Raph gave him wide eyed look. "Shit you saw me?, um I was checking her roof". Donny then raised an eyebrow not believing. "No, I think something happened between you two, from what I saw inside, April was acting weird, your acting weird and the mess? Wow Raph what exactly were you two doing?". Raphael knew he couldn't hide from his brother, so he threatened then made Donny promise full secrecy. "We did it...." He mumbled. Donny thought he hadn't heard right. "What?!". Raphael looked straight into Donnie's eyes and told him that he and April had done the dirty and how it came to be. "That's what I was doing upstairs and guess what? It was fucking amazing Donny boy!". Raphael chuckled. Donny sat down looking at his brother. "Fuck! how in the shell did you swing that? and why didn't she ask me up here?" He smiled in disbelief. Raphael lightly punched his brother in the arm. "Cause she wanted the best looking one, and guess what else brah? She's my girl, so she's now off limits". Donny put his hands up "Thought Mikey called it first if I can recall". Raphael felt guilty about that. "Yeah about Mikey, don't say anything will ya?, I'll tell him myself eventually." Donny nodded his head, he couldn't believe what Raphael had just told him but his brother knew he had his confidence. It made him think that they probably all had a chance at finding love if they really wanted to. It wasn't surprising that April would have eventually picked one of them. "But she chose Raph, seriously?!" Donnie thought to himself shaking his head. The two decided to go inside and help the others clean up. 

After making their way back to the farm house, Mikey picking up a bottle of whiskey and a ping pong ball announced "Hey I have an an idea, who wants to play cups?" Donnie stifled a laugh and turned away as Raphael shook his head. April turned bright red and said she had to go to the ladies room. "What? What did I say? Come on guys it will be fun. Raphie boy come on you'd like this game why not?" Mikey held the bottle up towards his big brother. It was then that Raphael turned and walked back outside with Donnie in stitches following behind. Leo raised an eye ridge smirking and rubbing his chin he looked toward the door his younger brothers had just walked out of and suspected horse play. He told his baby brother. "Not today Mikey, I think Raph has had his fair share of games for the night." Whatever it was, sure had April all embarrassed and Raph flustered, and standing there he carefully looked over at the bottles, balls and cups, and was that seriously a bra under the table? Leo definitely had an idea of what transpired while April and his brother were alone, but for now he'd leave it be. "So she chose him huh?, oh Raph you sly dog ". Leo thought shaking his head and smiling to himself.


End file.
